Si vous avez un problème
by Kirihann
Summary: Prenez un Stiles qui s'ennuie, ajoutez un Derek aux abonnés absents, plus des louveteaux en manque de tendresse, mélangez, et saupoudrez-le tout d'une phrase, une seule : "Si vous avez un problème allez voir Stiles". Et voilà comment tout ce chantier commença. (Débute à la fin de la saison 2)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Pas besoin de le préciser mais Teen Wolf appartient encore et toujours à Jeff Davis.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Accoudé au plan de travail, vêtu d'un vieux jogging et d'un tee-shirt représentant Maître Yoda, Stiles observa silencieusement les personnes assissent à sa table de cuisine et réfléchi à comment il en était arrivé là.

Les vacances d'été n'avaient commencé que depuis trois malheureux jours, et déjà il s'ennuyait. Pourtant il avait plein de choses à faire, comme manger le plus de cochonneries possible, finir ses jeux vidéo ou encore rattraper son retard dans ses séries préférées. Mais voilà, il était tout seul, et faire ça tout seul était vraiment, mais vraiment trop chiant. Et puis d'abord, tout ça c'était la faute de son père et de son meilleur ami. Le premier était parti pour deux mois afin de suivre un stage intensif sur la criminologie et le deuxième avait été envoyé chez sa grand-mère. Mélissa en avait assez de le voir déprimer à cause de sa rupture avec Allison. Et Scott avait beau être son ami, son frère même, il n'en restait pas moins que Stiles pensait bon débarras, non mais franchement, déjà à la base sortir avec son ennemi n'était pas vraiment conseillé mais quand en plus l'ennemi avait un lien de parenté avec une tueuse en série alias la tante et un dangereux psychopathe alias le grand-père, c'était vraiment du suicide. Et il lui avait dit, enfin, il lui avait plutôt hurlé à la figure, mais là aussi ce n'était pas de sa faute. Franchement n'importe qui aurait craqué à force d'entendre le bêta se plaindre et pleurer dans ses bras devant son amour perdu. Mais le pire, ce n'était pas ça, non le pire, c'était que cet idiot en avait parfaitement conscience, mais comme il l'avait dit dans un long et douloureux gémissement "Mais je l'aime !"

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il s'emmerdait, profondément. Et comme à chaque fois, il finissait par lui aussi déprimer, et de nouveau comme à chaque fois, il finissait dans la cuisine à préparer des tonnes de crêpes et de gaufres avant de s'étaler sur le canapé à se goinfrer de cochonneries tout en regardant pour la énième fois Star Wars.

Sauf que voilà, aujourd'hui, quelqu'un en décida autrement, ou plutôt trois louveteaux en décidèrent autrement et c'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva avec un Boyd impassible, une Erica toute joyeuse et un Isaac aux yeux de chien battu dans sa cuisine en train de s'empiffrer tranquillement comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal.

Il soupira, fatigué par avance de la future conversation qu'il allait devoir entamer étant donné que le peu d'information qu'il avait reçue se résumait à… et bien à une phrase "On a faim tu veux bien nous nourrir s'il te plaît ?" Soyons sincère, en temps normal il les aurait envoyés bouler, oui mais non, parce qu'il y avait Isaac, et qui dit Isaac, dit yeux de chien battu, et l'humain avait beau être habitué avec Scott, il n'empêche que ceux du bouclé étaient à un tout autre niveau. Un niveau très, très, très au-dessus.

"Et donc pourquoi êtes-vous là ?" Souffla-t-il.

"On avait faim, répondit Erica." Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que c'était une évidence pour tous sauf lui ? Bien, on respire, on reste calme et on est gentil. Il manquerait plus qu'ils se plaignent de son hospitalité.

"Oui ça, j'avais cru comprendre." D'accord on repassera pour le côté gentil. "Ce que je n'ai pas capté par contre c'est pourquoi êtes-vous venus chez moi pour manger ?"

"Derek a dit que si on avait un problème on devait venir te voir." Confia Isaac avec un grand sourire. Ok, 30 secondes de conversation et l'humain avait déjà mal au crâne.

"Bon, on va commencer par le début." On, mon dieu, il sentait que ça allait être long, très long.

"Où est Derek ?" Reprit-il.

"Parti entrainer l'autre abruti en pleine montagne, on ne sait pas trop où." Grommela la jolie blonde.

Abruti égal Jackson, ça au moins il comprenait.

"Quand revient-il ?"

Isaac haussa les épaules et prit la parole la bouche pleine de gaufres. "Aucune idée, avant la rentrée scolaire sûrement."

"Donc, en gros, il vous a littéralement abandonné c'est ça ?"

Le jeune homme bouclé releva la tête de son assiette et regarda paniqué Stiles. "Comment ça il nous a abandonné ?!" Il se tourna ensuite vers Erica cherchant à être rassuré. "Il nous a abandonné ?!"

Celle-ci lança un regard de reproche au fils du shérif. "Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas."

"Sûre ?"

"Sûre."

Le bêta eût un soupir de soulagement et son attention se retourna vers son repas. Stiles, le fixa stupéfait par sa compétence à se remettre de ses émotions aussi rapidement. Remarque, lui arrivait bien à passer d'un sujet à un autre alors qu'ils n'avaient aucun point commun, enfin si, mais seul lui arrivait à les voir, donc au final ça revenait au même.

"Bref, reprenons". Son mal de tête augmenta. "Il vous à donc laissez seul avec…rien du tout ?"

La jeune louve leva les yeux au ciel avant de consentir à lui répondre "Bien sûr que si. On vit au manoir Hale, et Derek nous a laissé une carte de crédit pour subvenir à nos besoins."

"Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, le fait que vous habitiez dans une maison paumée en pleine forêt et en ruine ou le fait que vous sembliez trouver ça parfaitement normal."

Boyd le regarda en haussant un sourcil, tandis qu'Erica levait de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Sale gosse, aucun respect. Bon, d'accord, il faisait la même chose, mais lui attendait au moins que les gens aient le dos tourné pour le faire. Au final c'est Isaac, qui après avoir avalé sa bouchée daigna lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment des réactions des deux autres louveteaux. "Mais de quoi tu parles ? Derek a reconstruit la maison et on l'a aidé ! C'était trop cool !" Finit-il avec un sourire.

"Laissez-moi récapituler. Vous avez un toit…"

La jeune femme l'interrompit "Très confortable par ailleurs."

"Désolée. " Murmura-t-elle après le regard noir de Stiles. Il détestait qu'on lui coupe la parole. Lui, il adorait le faire, mais hors de question que les autres lui fasse le coup.

"Je disais donc, vous avez un toit, et de l'argent pour faire vos achats."

Isaac confirma ses dires avec un grand sourire. "C'est exactement ça !"

"Alors pourquoi êtes-vous dans ma cuisine ?!" Rester calme. Il devait rester calme.

"Rohh mais on te l'a dit, on a faim."

Ok, c'est bon, il allait commettre un meurtre et la première victime serait Erica et ses foutus yeux levés au ciel. Il souffla un bon coup, serra les poings et explosa. S'il y avait une chose qu'il haïssait encore plus que de se faire couper la parole c'était d'être pris pour un imbécile.

"Mais je sais que vous avez faim ! Mais pourquoi avez-vous faim alors que vous avez de quoi acheter de la nourriture ?!" Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient exaspérants.

"On est nul en cuisine." Avoua Boyd, qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois.

Très bien, en une phrase celui-ci avait réussi à lui couper toute envie de taper sur quelqu'un. Il faut dire qu'il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Il reprit la parole, méfiant tout de même.

"Vous avez au moins essayé de cuisiner ?"

"Evidemment !" s'exclama une Erica outrée.

"J'ai fait brûler les œufs au plat, Isaac a fait sonner l'alarme incendie et Erica a fait sauter les plombs de la maison." Reprit Boyd penaud.

Bon d'accord, il saisissait enfin la partie du "on a faim". Mais s'il avait été à la place de Derek il leur aurait carrément interdit de faire le moindre pas dans la cuisine.

"Bien, je pense avoir compris l'histoire par contre en ce qui concerne le choix de votre hôte, je suis toujours sceptique."

"Derek a dit que si on avait un problème on devait venir te voir." Répéta Isaac tel un mantra.

Il haussa un sourcil "Woah, Derek ne doit vraiment pas vous aimer."

Le louveteau bouclé pencha la tête des points d'interrogation virevoltant au-dessus de lui "Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

"Ben, il vous a confié à moi en sachant que nous deux ce n'est pas l'amour fou et qu'en plus nous quatre nous ne nous entendons pas non plus des masses."

Les loups-garous cessèrent tous de manger d'un même geste et l'observèrent silencieusement. Stiles gêné, les fixa à son tour cillant à peine et les défiant d'oser dire le contraire.

"Merci. "La voix rauque de Boyd résonna dans la pièce et déconcentra le jeune homme qui se tourna vers lui, incertain face à ce remerciement sorti de nul part.

"Pour ?"

"Pour avoir défendu mon petit frère quand il s'était fait choper à voler des pâtes."

"Pour toujours avoir mis des bonbons dans mon casier après une de mes crises." Continua Erica.

"Pour…pour avoir frappé chez moi et distrait mon père le temps que j'aille me cacher." Termina Isaac.

L'humain les dévisagea hébété. Personne n'était au courant de ça, même son père et Scott étaient totalement ignorants. Alors comment avaient-ils pu l'apprendre ?

"Comment vous savez ça ?"

Les loups eurent la décence de ne pas lui faire remarquer le ton de sa voix plus aigu que la normale ni son visage paniqué. Mais par contre leur regard dévia loin, très loin de lui, fixant avec attention une assiette vide, le plafond ou encore la table. Et rien que leur réaction lui permit de mettre un nom sur la personne qui l'avait balancée.

"Derek." Grogna-t-il, son visage s'assombrissant.

Les deux autres garçons rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules tandis que la jeune louve ouvrait la bouche prête à défendre son alpha.

"Ne lui en veux pas. Il a fait ça pour qu'on comprenne que tu n'étais pas seulement un idi…que tu étais différent de ce qu'on pensait" Devant les yeux incendiaires de son hôte elle rectifia le tir et lui fit un grand sourire rayonnant afin de faire passer la pilule.

Une grimace furieuse déforma les traits de Stiles et il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant qu'un son ne dédaigne sortir.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça, Erica ?"

"Aucune idée, il faudra lui demander."

Stiles soupira, ce n'était plus un petit marteau qui s'amusait à taper sur sa boîte crânienne mais carrément une massue. Enfin, il réfléchirait plus tard sur le problème Derek et se reconcentra sur les trois adolescents.

"Très bien, passons à un autre sujet."

"Lequel ?"

Il fronça les sourcils face au grand sourire de la jolie blonde et pointa d'un doigt rageur les objets posés près du mur "Pourquoi avez-vous ramené des sacs de voyage ?"

"Et bien, Derek a dit que si on avait un…"

"… Problème vous deviez venir me voir, j'ai compris Isaac, mais ça n'explique pas les sacs."

Celui-ci regarda incertain ses deux compères et finalement c'est Boyd qui haussa les épaules avant de prendre la parole.

"On s'ennuie tout seul au manoir."

"Donc, vous voulez aussi squatter chez moi ?!"

"S'il te plaît ?"

Isaac et ses yeux de chien battu le retour. Il ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. Il devait absolument faire le tri dans tout ce bordel avant que son cerveau ne finisse par exploser.

"Trop d'informations, faut que je réfléchisse. Finissez de manger, je reviens."

Stiles laissa en plan les trois adolescents, et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il s'affala sur son lit et commença à compter jusqu'à ce que le vide se fasse dans sa tête. Arrivé à 213, il s'arrêta et souffla un grand coup avant de faire le ménage dans toutes les informations que son pauvre cerveau avait reçu en moins d'une demi-heure. Déjà, Derek, l'abruti-et-prétentieux-arrogant-enfoiré Derek Hale… et aussi très-sexy-et-impressionnant Derek Hale, surtout quand il est torse nu ou de dos, oh oui de dos avec ses petites…ok, stop, on ne fantasme pas, c'est ni le moment, ni le lieu…enfin si, c'était le lieu mais pas le moment. Donc, on rembobine, et on reprend. Derek, Derek qui semblait lui faire assez confiance pour dire à ses louveteaux de venir le voir en cas de problème…ouais, on est d'accord, ça fait vraiment, vraiment bizarre.

Donc sujet suivant : Isaac, Erica et Boyd qui veulent squatter. Bon si on omet la période je-suis-un-loup-garou-je-te-suis-supérieur-agenouille-toi-devant-moi-et-peut-être-qu'éventuellement-je-te-laisserais-en-vie était passée, on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient supportables. Et puis soyons sincère, il se faisait chier, mais à un point ! Au moins, là, il était sûr de ne pas s'ennuyer et puis au pire, si ça se passait mal, il pouvait toujours les virer. Il savait où son père planquait la vieille carabine de la famille.

Dernier sujet, mais non des moindres, ses petits secrets plus si secrets.

Déjà Boyd, ou plutôt le frère de Boyd, enfin lui c'était plutôt vite fait, il avait volé un paquet de pâtes mais s'était fait prendre par le commerçant qui voulait appeler la police. Stiles avait donc fait valoir son statut de fils de shérif et avait proposé d'emmener l'enfant dire un petit bonjour aux policiers. Bon, au final, il l'avait ramené chez lui, mais chut, le propriétaire du magasin ne le savait pas.

Maintenant, Erica, bon là aussi c'était simple, depuis qu'il la connaissait, et ça faisait quelques années maintenant, dès qu'il apprenait qu'elle avait une crise d'épilepsie, il glissait un petit paquet de bonbons dans son casier. C'était juste de la reconnaissance pour l'avoir consolé une fois, alors que d'autres enfants s'étaient moqués de lui, rien d'autre.

Et puis Isaac, là c'était un peu comme pour le frère de Boyd, c'était un pur hasard. À vrai dire ça c'était passé peu de temps avant sa morsure. Il était tombé en panne devant chez lui et en entendant les cris et les insultes, était allé frapper à la porte de la maison concernée. Là aussi il avait mis en avant son statut de fils-fils du shérif, babillant sur le fait qu'il était puni mais était quand même sorti et qu'il s'était perdu et patati et patata. Bref, il avait blablaté à tort et à travers jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à peu près sûr, que la personne victime des hurlements ait eu le temps de se carapater. Après bien sûr il n'aurait jamais pu penser que ce qui se passait dans cette maison était en fait dix fois pire que ce qu'il imaginait. Et soyons honnête, il avait vite relégué cet épisode au fond de sa mémoire, jusqu'à ce que Isaac se ramène transformé en loup-garou et qu'il commence avec Scott à fouiner.

La question, en fait, c'était comment Derek avait-il pu bien faire pour découvrir tout ça. Enfin, il réfléchirait à ça plus tard, pour le moment il devait redescendre et instaurer quelques règles. Oh oui, c'est sûr, ils auraient besoin de règles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Assis sur le canapé, les trois louveteaux l'observaient alors qu'il faisait les cent pas. Boyd restait impassible mais ses épaules tendues démontraient son malaise, Erica entortillait une mèche blonde autour de son index et Isaac jouait avec ses doigts. Il finit par s'arrêter devant eux, leur fit un grand sourire promettant mille souffrances et leva un premier doigt.

"Première règle : On ne se bat pas dans la maison.

Deuxième règle : On ne joue pas à des trucs de loup-garou dans la maison.

Troisième règle : Un quart d'heure sous la douche pas plus, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec de l'eau froide.

Quatrième règle : On participe aux tâches ménagères.

Cinquième règle : Quand je dis "tâches ménagères" ça veut aussi dire cuisine. Mais vous avez le droit de toucher au four, au micro-onde et à la plaque électrique seulement en ma présence."

À la fin de son discours tous les doigts de sa main droite étaient levés et il les baissa avant de croiser les bras, les commissures de ses lèvres toujours relevées. Il ne prêta pas attention à Erica qui venait d'ouvrit la bouche et reprit la parole.

"Et pour être bien sûr que vous avez saisi ces quelques petites règles, je précise que Deaton m'a gentiment fourni des balles en argent. Et je précise aussi que mon père est flic et que même si je ne m'en vante pas, je suis un très bon tireur. Bien, considérant les hochements de têtes frénétiques des trois loups le message était bien passé. "Vous aimez le chocolat chaud ?" Nouveaux hochements de têtes mais gourmands cette fois-ci. "Les DVD sont dans le meuble sous la télé, choisissez-en un."

Il rejoignit la cuisine, fit chauffer le lait, sortit les marshmallows et le plateau spécial télé, mit le chocolat en poudre dans les tasses, se retourna et sursauta brutalement en voyant un Boyd mal à l'aise, appuyé au chambranle de la porte.

"Ok, sixième règle, on fait du bruit pour prévenir de son arrivée." Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait souvent devoir répéter cette phrase ?

Le loup lui fit une mine contrite. "Désolé. Je voulais juste te prévenir d'éviter la prochaine fois de demander à Isaac et Erica de choisir un film ensemble."

Stiles qui s'était entre-temps avachi sur une chaise, sauta sur ses pieds, soudainement très suspicieux. "Pourquoi ?"

"Ils ont tous les deux les mêmes goûts mais jamais au même moment, ça finit toujours en 3ème guerre mondiale."

Il soupira et massa ses tempes, sa migraine se rappelant avec force à son esprit."Ok, et vous faites quoi Derek et toi pour les arrêter ?"

À la vue du visage embarrassé et du regard déviant vers la rue à travers la fenêtre, il comprit instantanément leur réaction.

Il vérifia tout de même, juste pour être sûr que son intuition était bonne. "Ne me dites pas que vous fuyez la queue entre les jambes ?"

Le loup releva la tête, offusqué. "On préfère appeler ça l'instinct de survie."

Stiles secoua la tête de droite à gauche, désabusé. "Mets le lait dans les tasses et des marshmallows sur le dessus."

Il laissa Boyd seul dans la cuisine marmonnant un "C'est pitoyable" et alla discrètement dans le salon où les deux bouclés se disputaient en chuchotant, sûrement pour ne pas qu'il s'en rende compte. Erica finit par donner un coup de DVD sur la tête d'Isaac qui lui tira les cheveux en retour. En représailles, la blondinette s'apprêta à lui sauter dessus quand il décida de faire connaître sa présence.

"Humhum."

Ils sursautèrent dans un bel ensemble et se tournèrent vers lui avec un air coupable.

"Hey Stiles, on t'avait pas entendu."

Erica et son sourire colgate le retour, dommage qu'il soit aussi crispé. Enfin, il n'allait pas se plaindre, il s'attendait presque à les voir débuter l'éternelle conversation du c'est-pas-moi-c'est-lui-quoi-mais-nan-c'est-toi-qui-a-commencé.

"Je vois ça, assez ironique venant de louloups dans votre genre." Il sourit, narquois mais les laissa tranquilles quand il vit quelques titres de DVD qui trainaient au sol. Il espérait sincèrement que ceux qu'ils avaient dans les mains étaient meilleurs que ça.

"Bon montrez-moi ça."

Il tendit une main aux deux mômes boudeurs, parce que oui, là c'était des gosses, qui lui tendirent chacun leur film et il grimaça en lisant les intitulés. Il était hors de question qu'ils regardent ça.

"On mate Star Wars."

Isaac plissa les yeux, interrogateur. "Star quoi ?"

Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux, totalement ébahi. Il n'était pas sérieux ? C'était une blague hein ? Ah bah vu sa bouille d'enfant perdu, si, il était sérieux et Erica semblait être tout à fait d'accord avec son frère de meute. Il se retourna en entendant Boyd arriver.

"Pitié, dis-moi que tu connais Chewbacca et compagnie ?"

L'adolescent le fixa, hésitant face à la conduite à tenir et décida finalement de couper la poire en deux. "Vaguement ?"

L'humain remua la tête de droite à gauche, désespéré par leur manque de culture. "Oh mon Dieu. Bande d'amateurs. Toute une éducation à refaire."

Ils finirent donc tous avachis sur le canapé une tasse entre les mains à revoir la célèbre saga pour Stiles et à s'instruire pour les trois autres. Le film fut interrompu à plusieurs reprises, une première fois par Boyd qui voulait savoir où était Dark Vador (le seul personnage qu'il connaissait), puis plusieurs fois par Erica et Isaac qui posaient des questions toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres mais auxquelles il répondit calmement. Après tout, lui aussi avait posé les mêmes questions à ses parents, il avait 6 ans mais bon, il ne valait mieux pas le préciser, ils risqueraient de se vexer. Au milieu du deuxième film, tous les quatre s'étaient à moitié endormis et c'est avec le peu de volonté qu'il lui restait que l'humain réussit à se lever pour arrêter le film. Il se tourna ensuite vers les louveteaux et un sourire attendri fleurit sur ses lèvres face à la scène devant lui. Le crâne d'Isaac qui reposait avant sur son épaule était maintenant sur celle de Boyd, qui avait lui-même la tête en arrière, un léger ronflement s'échappant de sa bouche entrouverte. Erica était de l'autre côté de lui et était pratiquement enroulée autour de son bras. Il ne pensait pas que c'était possible mais apparemment si. Avec ça, il fallait rajouter les moustaches de chocolat autour de leurs bouches. Il ria silencieusement, mit une couverture sur eux et ne pu s'empêcher de prendre une photo avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

Il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard aux sons de chuchotements et commença à paniquer quand une voix bien connue l'interpella.

"Pas d'inquiétude c'est juste nous."

Il senti l'étau qui enserrait son cœur se relâcher, pendant une seconde il avait vraiment cru qu'on venait mettre un terme définitif à sa vie. Et non, il n'était pas paranoïaque, mais il avait parfaitement conscience que d'avoir un pied dans le monde surnaturel sans y appartenir faisait de lui une cible facile. Et puis, le soulagement passé, ses sourcils se froncèrent, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait dans sa chambre ? Légèrement énervé, il alluma brutalement sa lampe de chevet et se redressa en position assise. Erica, car oui c'était bien elle, était vêtue d'un jogging et d'un tee-shirt trois fois trop grand pour elle. Il se rappelait vaguement l'avoir déjà vu sur Boyd. Boyd, qui en l'occurrence se tenait légèrement en retrait près d'Isaac. Comme si Erica leur servait de bouclier. Tsss, et ça se dit être des loups-garous. Enfin, maintenant c'était certain, il était vraiment furieux. "Vous avez exactement dix secondes pour m'expliquer ce que vous foutez ici."

"On peut dormir avec toi ?" Minauda la blondinette.

Sérieusement ? Ils le prenaient pour quoi ? Une peluche ? Un doudou ? Arg, il détestait être pris pour un doudou.

Son "Non" claqua sèchement dans l'air tandis que le sourire d'Erica s'affaissait et qu'il continuait sur sa lancée. "Allez dans la chambre d'amis, elle est au fond du couloir. Bonne nuit." Il appuya une seconde fois sur le bouton de sa lampe et se recoucha.

"Stiles ?" Tenta Boyd, hésitant.

Mais non, hors de question qu'ils s'incrustent dans son lit.

"Juste cette nuit ?"

Bien essayé Erica, mais c'est toujours non. Scott était déjà passé par là. Il connaissait la technique par cœur. Ça commence par une nuit, puis deux, puis trois, et au final il finit par s'habituer et ne s'offusque même plus d'avoir un louloup qui s'infiltre dans son pieu à trois heures du matin.

"S'il te plaît ?"

Oh ça c'était lâche ! Franchement Isaac devrait vraiment avoir honte d'oser utiliser sa petite voix d'enfant perdu. C'était vraiment déloyal. Mais il ne craquerait pas, aucune chance. Autant pour les yeux de chien battu il avait du mal, autant pour les petites voix toutes mignonnes, il était complètement immunisé.

"Stiles ?"

Les trois ? En même temps ? Sérieusement ?

"Vous n'allez pas me laisser roupiller en paix c'est ça ?"

"Bien sur que si" Alléluia ! Merci Erica, dodo maintenant. "Enfin, quand tu auras accepté."

Comme réponse, Stiles émit un gémissement désespéré. Il était en train de craquer, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir, dormir et dormir. Mais vu comment c'était parti, il n'était pas prêt de partir rejoindre le monde du sommeil. Il finit donc par céder, mais se promit que ce serait la première et la dernière fois.

"Le premier qui ronfle ou qui bouge j'en fais de la pâté pour chat." Prévient-il la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller.

Retentit alors dans la chambre un "Merci !" bien trop sonore de la part de l'emmerdeuse n°1. Si, si, la louve était vraiment une emmerdeuse de première. C'était un fait avéré et le premier qui oserait la défendre se retrouverait avec une carabine pointée sur ses fesses.

Il sentit sont matelas s'affaissait puis un corps se plaquer contre lui et comprit aux formes qu'il sentait contre son dos que c'était justement miss-j'aime-faire-chier-mon-monde. Il voulut lancer un avertissement en grognant, il était hors de question qu'il bouge d'un poil mais au même moment des pieds gelés se collèrent à ses jambes et c'est un glapissement très peu masculin qui sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

"Bordel Erica !"

"Désolée." Couina-t-elle.

Et c'est avec des promesses de tortures plein la tête qu'il finit par s'endormir, baragouinant des menaces inaudibles même pour une ouïe de loup-garou, quand la jeune femme passa un bras autour de sa taille, enterrant d'un même mouvement sa tête dans son cou.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut les rayons du soleil qui le sortir de son repos, bien mérité étant donné la soirée d'hier. Bonne nouvelle, il faisait donc beau. Mauvaise nouvelle, il était réveillé. Bah, pas grave, il sentait déjà le sommeil revenir le chercher. Il se retourna sur le dos et écarta bras et jambes finissant en mode étoile de mer. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bien. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait mal dormi, au contraire, mais s'était surtout qu'à quatre dans un lit pour deux c'était légèrement compliqué. Il se rappelait s'être réveillé un moment à cause des boucles d'Erica qui essayaient de l'étouffer en s'infiltrant dans sa bouche. Après avoir recraché les touffes de cheveux, il avait réussi à se retourner pour se retrouver face à un Isaac qui bavait allègrement sur son oreiller. Isaac qui avait donc changé de place durant les heures précédentes vu qu'a la base il était contre le mur. Étrange mais bon, il avait fini par se rendormir pour la deuxième fois au son des légers ronflements de Boyd. Une seconde…il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, paniqué et tourna la tête à gauche et à droite. Personne. Il s'assit en tailleur et vérifia tous les coins de sa chambre, aucune trace des loups. Il renifla l'air, et se décrispa un peu. Aucune odeur de fumée. Bien, ils n'avaient pas commencé à faire cramer la maison, c'était un bon point. Il alla entrouvrir la porte et tendit l'oreille, essayant de capter un bruit lui permettant de savoir où étaient passés ses invités. Il finit par soupirer, soulagé d'entendre le bruit de la télévision.

"Stiles ?"

"AHHH !" Une main sur le cœur il fusilla du regard Isaac qui venait de l'interpeller.

Celui-ci leva les mains en l'air. "Hé j'ai fait du bruit. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne m'as pas entendu."

Ben oui évidemment, c'était lui la victime mais c'était quand même de sa faute. Il s'appuya sur le chambranle de sa porte, croisa les bras et reprit la parole.

"Bref, tu voulais quelque chose ?"

"On m'a envoyé te réveiller."

"Pourquoi ?"

"On a faim, tu veux bien nous nourrir s'il te plaît?"

C'était lui ou il lui refaisait exactement le même coup qu'hier soir ? Il haussa un sourcil et un sourire railleur vint courber ses lèvres.

"T'as vraiment pas honte hein ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Après les yeux de petit chien battu voici le visage du petit ange innocent.

"Tu sais Isaac. Ça va marcher une fois, deux fois, peut-être même trois. Mais au bout d'un moment ça ne marchera plus."

"Oui, mais là ça fonctionne non ?"

Et maintenant on passe au visage de diablotin.

"Sale gosse."

"Oui !"

Le bouclé se retourna et descendit joyeusement les escaliers pour faire part de sa victoire aux autres tandis qu'il levait les yeux au ciel, déjà fatigué par avance de la journée qui s'annonçait. Il commença à suivre le même chemin quand soudain sa main se crispa sur la rampe d'escaliers en entendant la cavalcade au rez-de-chaussée, les louveteaux se précipitant dans la cuisine afin d'être "nourris".

"Septième règle !" Hurla-t-il. "On ne court pas dans la maison !

"Désolé !" Trois hurlements synchronisés lui répondirent alors qu'il se décida enfin à rejoindre les trois monstres qui s'étaient incrustés dans sa demeure.

À son arrivée dans la cuisine il lança un regard blasé à Erica qui sautillait pratiquement sur sa chaise, un énervé à Boyd qui le fixait un air rieur sur le visage et un furieux à Isaac qui savourait encore son triomphe. Il décida de les ignorer et ouvrit le frigo, avant de le refermer immédiatement face au vide intersidéral qui s'était présenté devant lui. Il avait oublié de faire les courses, encore. Il avait tellement l'habitude de les faire quand son père ou Scott étaient là, qu'il se relâchait complètement dès qu'ils étaient absents. Il sortit donc la boîte de café, celle contenant les sachets de thé, sa boîte de céréales et celle de Scott. Celui-ci allait râler parce qu'on avait touché à ses céréales chéries mais bon, aux grands remèdes, les grands moyens, comme dirait l'autre.

"Le frigo est vide donc vous avez le choix entre ce qu'il y a sur la table."

Les loups l'observèrent silencieusement, cherchant à savoir si c'était une blague ou pas, mais devant son visage on ne peut plus sérieux et son rythme cardiaque parfaitement calme, ils finirent par accepter l'idée de ne pas avoir de bacon, d'œuf ou même de jus d'orange pour le petit déjeuner.

Isaac soupira et se décida pour les céréales tandis que Erica et Boyd choisir respectivement du café et du thé. L'humain mit la bouilloire en route et partit dans le cellier chercher le lait. Quand il revient la seule jeune femme du groupe était en train de choisir les bols et les tasses. Oui, oui, choisir, car chez les Stilinski, aucuns de ces récipients n'étaient pareils. Elle remit la tasse qu'elle avait dans les mains à sa place et en sortit une autre, toute simple et de couleur grise.

"Pas celle-là."

La jolie blonde haussa un sourcil, septique. "Pourquoi ?"

"C'est celle de mon père."

Elle fit une moue boudeuse et en prit une autre qui était cette fois-ci d'un bleu léger avec un immense cupcake.

"Et celle-là ?"

"La mienne."

La louve grogna et en sortie une dernière, orange avec des lignes plus pâles.

"Et elle ?"

"Celle de Scott."

Elle releva ses yeux qui étaient alors à fixer la tasse et fronça les sourcils, suivi par Isaac et Boyd.

"Scott a une tasse attitrée ?"

"Ben oui."

Les trois louveteaux se concertèrent du regard quelques secondes et tournèrent un même visage déterminé vers leur hôte. Hôte qui sentit une certaine inquiétude monter en lui et décida d'arracher le pansement d'un coup sec.

"Quoi encore ?"

Oh non, en fait il n'aurait pas dû demander parce que vu les sourires devant lui c'était mauvais, très, très mauvais.

"Vas-y Erica, à toi l'honneur."

À toi l'honneur ? Honneur pourquoi ? De quoi parlait Boyd ? Des signaux d'alarme retentir alors dans sa tête.

"Nous aussi on veut des tasses attitrées." Clama l'adolescente avec un sourire éclatant.

* * *

 **LiveIsNotAFairyDail, Nanie, Drew, Fiorella93, Naidja, Nnahoj merci pour vos commentaires.**

 **À bientôt !**


End file.
